powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Sealing Attacks
The ability to release/use seals/sealing power for various attacks. Sub-power of Sealing. Variation of Attack Powers Also Called *Seal/Sealing Beams/Blasts/Bolts/Bursts/Rays *Seal/Sealing Projection Capabilities The user can release/use seals/sealing attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. Applications *'Expanding Sealing Bolts:' Project seals/sealing power that expands rapidly on contact with an object. *'Formulated Sealing Blasts:' Release blasts of seals/sealing power in a form of a creature or object. *'Hand Blasts:' Release seals/sealing power blasts from hands. *'Hidden Attacks:' Channel attacks through a medium. *'Missile Generation:' Create missiles of seals/sealing power. *'Omnidirection Sealing Waves:' Send out a wave of seals/sealing power in all directions. *'Optic Blasts:' Emit seals/sealing power from one's eyes. *'Reflective Attacks:' Release attacks of seals/sealing power that can bounce off of any surface. *'Scatter Shot:' Release seals/sealing power blasts that split into multiple fragments. *'Sealing Ball Projection:' Create and launch spheres of seals/sealing power. *'Sealing Beam Emission:' Release beams of seals/sealing power. *'Sealing Blast:' Release seals/sealing power over a specific target area. *'Sealing Bolt Projection:' Release low powered projectiles of seals/sealing power. *'Sealing Bomb Generation:' Create bombs/explosions of seals/sealing power. *'Sealing Breath:' Discharge seals/sealing power from the mouth. *'Sealing Bullet Projection:' Fire in short sequence over a wide area. *'Sealing Infusion:' Empower and energize anything touched or used (usually a weapon) with seals/sealing power. *'Sealing Pillar Projection:' Project seals/sealing power pillars. *'Sealing Slash:' Use seals/sealing power to cut opponents. *'Sealing Spike Projection:' Project seals/sealing power spikes. *'Sealing Vortex Creation:' Create spiral/vortex of seals/sealing power. *'Sealing Wave Emission:' Send out a wave of seals/sealing power that repels everything. *'Sword Beam Emission:' Release seals/sealing power blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons. *'Wave Motion Blast:' Launch a massive wave of seals/sealing power. *'Zap:' A tiny short release of seals/sealing power to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive. Associations *Attack Powers *Binding *Energy Manipulation *Force-Field Generation *Insertion & Removal *Matter Manipulation *Projectile Enhancement *Seal Creation *Sealing *Volatile Constructs Limitations *Users may require outside source of seals/sealing power to create a blast. *Users may not be immune to effects of own blast. *Firing may be involuntary reaction, or released in constant stream. *Users will be exhausted when too much seal/sealing power is used. *Users may be over-charged/wounded if too much sealing power is used at once. *Users need control to avoid unnecessary destruction. *Users of Anti Storage/Freeing are immune. Known Users Known Objects *Crystal of Ix (Aladdin: The Animated Series) *Fenton Thermos (Danny Phantom) *Soul Shredder (Danny Phantom) *Magic Sealing Stones (Fairy Tail) *Sacred arrows (InuYasha) *Goddess Amber (Nanatsu no Taizai) *Benihisago/Crimson Gourd (Naruto) *Kohaku no Jōhei/Amber Purification Jar (Naruto) *Vacuums/Whisperian Crystals (Winx Club) Gallery Sealing Magic Eternal Prison.gif|Secre Swallowtail (Black Clover) using Sealing Magic: Eternal Prison which creates a clear cube around the target, trapping them for centuries. Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach) Addiction Shot.gif|Riruka Dokugamine (Bleach) using her Addiction Shot Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) Invaders Must Die.gif|Yukio Hans Vorarlberna (Bleach) transporting Ichigo and Kūgo into the world he can manipulate. Dr.Fate-Zatanna Binding Magic.gif|Doctor Fate (DC Animated Universe/Justice League) File:Golgius_(Nanatsu_no_Taizai)_showing_an_Eternal_Seal_Spell.png|Golgius (Nanatsu no Taizai) showing an Eternal Seal Spell. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Combat Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Sealing Category:Imprisonment Abilities Category:Common Powers